Juste une histoire d'alcool
by Kichuki
Summary: Quand Gabrielle se fait aborder par des hommes ivres, Xena n'apprécie pas du tout et décide de réagir en conséquence. (pour le titre, je n'étais pas inspirée...)
1. Chapter 1

Ma toute première fanfic sur Xena (mine de rien ça fait toujours un peu bizarre de changer de personnages!). Pour être honnête je n'ai pas d'idée précise sur la suite (enfin j'en ai quand même un peu ;). Du coup je ne sais pas vraiment comment la classer. Enfin bref bonne lecture.

Gabrielle POV

J'ai laissé Xena seule à notre table le temps d'aller chercher des boissons. "Pas d'alcool pour toi", c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. J'ignore pourquoi elle a dit ça parce que je ne bois jamais d'alcool. Je ne trouve aucun avantage à être en état d'ivresse. J'aime avoir le contrôle de moi-même. Et que dire de cette migraine qui s'en suit? Non ce n'est pas pour moi. Elle en revanche n'est pas toujours raisonnable, mais elle tient bien l'alcool. Cela dit, par moment elle me parle de chose qu'elle ne

me dirait pas en temps normal. Certaines révélations se révèlent intéressante et je ne lui ai jamais dit que j'étais au courant. Et puis moi aussi je peux lui dire des choses que j'ai sur le cœur. Ça m'aide beaucoup de vider mon sac tout en sachant que le lendemain elle n'en aura aucun souvenir. C'est pour cela que, même si j'ai honte de l'avouer, il m'arrive de lui apporter de l'alcool exprès. Mais il y a le revers de la médaille. Il lui arrive de parler de chose que je ne veux pas entendre, comme par exemple lorsqu'elle me raconte ce qu'il c'est passé entre elle et Ares dans le passé. Et elle ne fait pas uniquement allusion à son désir de conquérir le monde avec lui. Il lui est même arrivé une fois d'aller très loin dans les détails. Je me souviens en avoir fait des cauchemars.

Quoiqu'il en soit, ce soir ce sera de l'eau pour tout le monde.

"Bonsoir ma jolie"

Les paroles de cet homme me tirent de mes pensées. Il sent l'alcool, mais moi ce que je sens surtout ce sont les ennuis qui arrivent. Il faut que joue le jeu, si j'ai de la chance il va me lâcher.

"Bonsoir"

D'autres hommes se joignirent à lui. C'est bien ma veine!

"Viens avec nous, on va te payer à manger. On s'arrangera plus tard pour le remboursement.

"C'est très gentil à vous de me proposer ça mais..."

"Mais?"

Il faut que je trouve un truc à leur dire au plus vite. D'habitude je n'ai pas trop de mal mais là rien ne vient.

"Alors?"

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai toujours du mal à réfléchir quand je suis dans une situation délicate?!

"Elle est déjà prise dit une voix à côté de moi."

Avant que je ne puisse avoir le temps de réagir le bras de Xena m'enlaçait déjà la taille.

"Et je ne partage pas" continua-t-elle. "Gabrielle, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas que tu te laisse te faire draguer. Tu le regretteras cette nuit."

Elle m'avait murmuré ces derniers mots à l'oreille, mais les avaient prononcé assez fort pour qu'ils puissent entendre. J'ignore à quoi elle joue mais c'est plutôt gênant. Et le pire restait à venir! Pour confirmer ses paroles elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de rentrer sa langue dans ma bouche. Je sens un goût d'alcool et ça ne me surprend absolument pas.

"On pourrait peut-être se joindre à vous cette nuit. Deux beautés comme vous ne devraient pas rester seules."

"Quelle partie de la phrase 'je ne partage pas' tu n'as pas compris?" Son bras m'attire vers elle et me sert plus fort. "Cela dit, je comprends que vous insistiez, elle est vraiment de bonne compagnie au lit."

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte?! Je suis sûre que mes joues sont aussi rouge que le sang!

"Alors ne sois pas si égoïste. Ou peut-être que c'est juste du bluff."

"Si c'était le cas alors pourquoi l'avez vous abordée? Et puis à quoi ça me servirait?"

"Je ne sais pas..."

"Non sérieusement, regarde cette poitrine! Elle ne te donne pas envie? Et elle a beaucoup de talent malgré son air timide."

"Chercherais-tu as nous rendre jaloux?"

"Possible. J'aime bien exposer mon trophée."

"Eh bien tu l'as trop exposé."

"N'y pense même pas." dit Xena avec un regard à glacer le sang.

"Xena, quand tu en aura fini avec cette histoire tu me trouveras à notre table."

Xena a l'air de s'amuser, ce n'est pas mon cas. C'est quoi mon problème à la fin?! Tout ce que j'avais à dire c'était 'Je suis déjà avec quelqu'un et qu'on m'attendait à ma table'. Parce que c'était vraiment le cas, je n'avais pas à chercher plus loin. Mais j'ai paniqué, ce type m'a vraiment effrayé. Je pensais qu'elle m'aurait suivi, mais non, elle préfère rester avec eux. Est-ce que c'est vraiment Xena? Avec le nombre de sosie qu'elle a il y a de quoi douter. Non c'est bien elle, il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas. Il faut que je me calme. Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas? Maintenant je la vois qui me lance des regards, comme pour me décrire aux hommes. 'Xena tu vas trop loin là'. Au bout de quelques minutes elle revient finalement.

"Quoi? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça? Je t'ai tiré d'un sacré pétrin au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué." me dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Visiblement elle est fière de son coup.

"Il y avait sûrement un autre moyen de le faire."

"Tu n'as pas trouvé ça drôle?"

"Non pas vraiment."

"Très bien, c'est quoi le problème? C'est parce que je t'ai embrassé?"

"Quoi?!Non ce n'est pas ça."

Bien sûr que c'était ça. En partie du mois. Et naturellement le ton de ma voix trahi.

"Allez Gabrielle, ce n'était pas la première fois."

"Les autres fois c'était différent!"

"Et en quoi c'était différent?"

"Les baisers que nous avons échangé servaient à nous donner de la force dans les moments difficiles. Ils symbolisent notre amitié indestructible."

"Je ne comprends toujours pas le problème."

"Ton baiser n'avait rien avoir avec de l'amitié, il servait juste à t'amuser. J'avais l'impression d'être de la marchandise que l'on vend."

"Arrêtes, tu sais que c'est faux."

"Je n'ai pas aimé que tu fasses des commentaires sur ma poitrine ou que tu leur parle de ma façon de... enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. Ca m'a mit vraiment mal à l'aise face à ces porcs."

"Je me suis juste prise au jeu..."

Quand elle me regarde comme ça je peux tout lui pardonner.

"Mais c'est vrai que je dois quand même te remercier d'être intervenue."

"Ne me remercie pas trop tôt, ils nous regardent. Il va falloir jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout."

"Ok, mais j'impose une condition."

"Vas-y."

"Pas de baiser."

"Très bien, pas de baiser. Mais seulement les lèvres, sinon ce n'est pas crédible."

"Si tu veux."

On dirait vraiment une gamine quand elle agit de la sorte.

"Désolée, je suis d'humeur joueuse ce soir. Et me faire passer pour ta copine me plaît beaucoup. On ne l'a jamais fait."

"Et tu aime bien innover, je sais."

"Gabrielle, si ça ne te plaît vraiment pas on peut arrêter. Je les emmène dehors, je leur règle leur compte et c'est fini."

"Ce n'est pas la mort non plus. Tu m'aurais demandé de faire ça avec Joxer par contre tu n'aurais eu aucune chance de me convaincre."

"Jamais je ne te demanderais une telle chose voyons!"

"Avec toi on ne sais jamais."

"On parle de Joxer là!"

"De toute façon ce n'est pas la question."

"c'est le moment de jouer mon personnage."

Xena a de réels talents d'actrice. Ce n'est pas mon cas. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance, mon personnage à moi est timide donc je n'ai pas grand chose à faire. J'ai beau essayer de suivre la conversation je n'y arrive pas. De temps à autre je l'entends dire des phrases telles que "Tu as rarement été aussi belle" ou encore "Je voudrais passer le reste de ma vie avec toi"...

J'ignorais que Xena était capable de dire ce genre de chose, même pour de faux.

Une fois dans la chambre je ne peux m'empêcher de me jeter sur le lit et d'enfouir ma tête dans l'oreiller.

"Voilà, ils ne nous dérangeront plus."

"Finalement j'aurais préféré que tu utilise la violence."

"Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez vous fait de mon amie?" me lance-t-elle.

"Bon d'accord mais en tout cas je suis bien contente que ce soit fini. Xena on ne remettra plus jamais les pieds ici!"

"Il ne me semble pas que nous ayons déjà dormis deux fois au même endroit."

Elle s'installe à côté de moi et ses yeux se ferment immédiatement. Moi contrairement à elle je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. J'ai beau me tourner et me retourner dans le lit ça ne change rien du tout. Lorsque cela m'arrive, le seul remède est de prendre un parchemin et d'écrire ce que je ressens. Xena pense que j'écris beaucoup et c'est vrai, mais elle reste loin de la vérité! Il faut dire qu'une fois achevé je m'en débarrasse rapidement. Je les donne à des gens qui aime la lecture. Les gens apprécient mes textes et ça, ça n'a pas de prix. Dans ce genre d'histoire je prétends être quelqu'un que je ne suis pas.

Aujourd'hui, ce sera l'histoire d'un jeune homme amoureux d'une femme. Une femme qui lui est inaccessible. Un paysan avec une princesse? Impossible. et ce n'est seulement son rang qui les séparent, il y a autre chose. Elle aime quelqu'un d'autre. Ou plutôt c'est ce que tout le monde croit, mais en réalité elle a plusieurs amants. Elle ne se souci pas des gens et passe son temps à se distraire. Le jeune homme sait tout ça. Il sait qui elle est au plus profond d'elle-même et c'est pour cette raison qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi pour la détester, comme tout le monde. Mais il y a quelque chose en lui, une petite flamme qui ne veut pas s'éteindre. Quand cette flamme devint plus grande il décida d'aller la voir et...

"Gabrielle? Reste avec moi..."

Contrairement à ce que j'ai d'abord pensé, elle est encore endormie. J'ignore de quoi elle rêve mais elle a l'air triste. Ou peut-être est-ce de la crainte, je suis incapable de le distinguer. Elle continu de gémir.

"Gabrielle ne me laisse pas. Je changerais, je deviendrais qui tu voudras."

"Évidemment que je ne te laisserais pas."

Après avoir rangé mon parchemin je la rejoins au lit. Pour la calmer je la prends dans mes bras et je lui murmure à l'oreille.

"Je ne m'en irai pas. Pas sans toi. si nous devions être séparée je finirai par te retrouver peu importe ce que cela doit me coûter."

"Je ne tiendrais pas sans toi."

"Xena réveille-toi!" lui dis-je en la secouant. Peut-être que ce n'est pas très gentil de ma part mais je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre toute la nuit. Et puis je fait ça aussi pour elle. De toute façon vu son état dans dix secondes elle dormira déjà.

"Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"Tu faisais un cauchemar."

"Ce n'est pas une raison pour me réveiller!" me grogne-t-elle.

"Figure-toi que j'aimerais bien dormir moi aussi. Et puis tu faisais vraiment un cauchemar affreux. J'étais partie avec quelqu'un d'autre et tu me suppliais de

revenir!" Il est possible que j'exagère beaucoup les choses.

"D'accord, je te pardonne. Je dirais même que je te dois une faveur parce que je devais vraiment me sentir mal."

"Bien sûr que tu te sentais mal et ça se comprend. Qui pourrait se passer de moi?"

"Pas moi, ça c'est sûr!"

"Bon, assez plaisanté, rendors toi."

"Est-ce que c'est la faveur que je te dois?"

"Non."

"C'est pas grave je vais quand même t'écouter Gabrielle."

Si seulement je pouvais entendre cette phrase plus souvent! Je comptais continuer mon histoire mais finalement le sommeil m'atteint à mon tour. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour me retrouver dans les bras de Morphée. Enfin c'est une façon de parler parce que Morphée n'a rien à voir avec Xena!

* * *

Voilà, donnez moi juste vos impressions


	2. Chapter 2

Le soleil se lève bien trop tôt à mon goût. Je veux dormir encore un peu. Gabrielle n'est pas de cet avis. Elle a déjà tout préparé pour que l'on quitte cet endroit au plus vite.

"Je ne boirais plus de toute ma vie!"

"Xena tu dis ça à chaque fois."

"Cette fois c'est vrai."

"Je le sais."

"Ce n'est pas ce que tu dis d'habitude. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour gagner ta confiance?"

"Oh rien, c'est juste que je ne te laisserai plus jamais boire!"

"C'était si dramatique que ça?"

"Si c'était dramatique? Non, c'était catastrophique."

"Je suis sûre que tu exagères. Est-ce que... je t'ai blessée?"

"Blessée non, mais c'était très gênant. Tu ne te souviens pas?"

"Non."

C'est un mensonge. Évidemment que je me souviens de tout. A la seconde où j'ai vu ces hommes approcher Gabrielle je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai prétendu être ivre. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ni à ce moment-là, ni à aucun autre de la soirée. Je voulais lui dire mais d'un autre côté je ne voulais pas que cette comédie s'arrête.

"Tu voulais qu'on prétende qu'on était en couple."

Je suis pitoyable. C'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour l'embrasser sans avoir à craindre les conséquences.

"Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça?"

"Pour que d'autres types ne me draguent pas."

"Je ne les ai pas frappé?"

"Non. Tu sais, je me suis souvent demandé comment pouvait être la vie avec toi. Je veux dire, une relation amoureuse."

"Pourquoi tu te pose ce genre de question?"

"Je l'ignore. Mais en tout cas maintenant je sais."

"Tu sais quoi?"

"Que tu es invivable!"

J'ai ma réponse. C'est tout ce que je mérite après hier soir. Je me suis toujours dit de ne pas me faire d'illusions, de ne pas espérer pouvoir l'avoir pour moi toute seul, et malgré ça le choc est dur à encaisser. L'entendre de sa propre bouche c'est encore pire.

"Et ça t'étonne?" lui dit-je avec un faux sourire.

"Non je veux dire, plus que je ne l'aurais cru."

"Je pensais que tu avais comprit depuis longtemps que l'amour n'est pas fait pour moi."

"Mais non, chacun de nous a quelqu'un qui nous attend quelque part."

"Eh bien je suis bien contente de ne pas l'avoir trouvée pour l'instant."

"Pourquoi tu dis ça?"

"J'ai du mal à imaginer un nouveau départ. Je sais qu'on a déjà eu cette conversation auparavant mais... je ne vois pas comment je pourrais être heureuse avec quelqu'un si tu n'es pas là." Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire avant de reprendre: "A moins bien sûr que je trouve quelqu'un qui me bassine toute la journée avec des histoires comme les tiennes."

"Je suis désolée mais mes histoires sont uniques, aucun homme ne pourra les égaler!"

"Il faudra aussi qu'il ait un ego surdimensionné comme le tien. Et puis tes yeux aussi."

"Xena tu es beaucoup trop sélective."

"Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne ressens aucun vide en moi. Je t'ai toi et ça me suffit largement."

Gabrielle me prend la main.

"J'espère sincèrement que tu ne passeras pas à côté de ta chance quand tu le verra."

"On verra bien."

Après ça nous nous mettons en route. Gabrielle me parle, je le sais parce que j'entends le son de sa voix. Mais les mots ne m'atteignent pas. Je repense à hier soir. Je ne me souviens pas avoir agit d'une telle façon auparavant. J'aurais simplement dû les frapper plutôt que de monter cette mascarade. En fait je crois que j'ai été jalouse quand j'ai vu ces types l'approcher. Ou peut-être était-ce de la peur. La peur de la voir partir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Pas avec un de ces hommes bien sûr, mais avec quelqu'un qui lui plaît, comme avec Perdicus. J'ai réussi à l'accepter parce que le lien qui m'unissait avec elle à ce moment là n'était pas aussi fort qu'aujourd'hui. Mais maintenant c'est différent, je ne peux plus la laisser partir. Alors quand elle me parle d'aller trouver mon âme sœur je trouve ça un peu ridicule.

"Oh revoilà nos demoiselles d'hier."

"Des amis à toi?" Je connais la réponse évidemment, mais je ne dois pas éveiller les soupçons.

"Je dirais plutôt que ce sont des amis à toi Xena."

"Des amis à moi? Il va falloir que je revois mes critères de sélection."

"On est d'accord."

"Est-ce que je peux...?"

Gabrielle connaît la fin de ma question.

"Bien sûr, fais-toi plaisir!"

Quelques coups de poing et l'affaire est réglée.

"Ce n'est pas trop tôt." me lance Gabrielle. Elle prend soudain un air grave. "Xena, je viens de penser à quelque chose qu'il s'est passé hier."

Quelque chose qu'il s'est passé hier? Le baiser? Je savais que c'était de trop. Mais je n'étais pas guidée par la raison.

"Tu m'as appelé Gaby..."

J'attends la suite mais apparemment il n'y en a pas.

"Ça te dérange?"

"Tu vas trouver ça stupide mais... c'est comme ça que Perdicus m'appelait. Je pense toujours à lui, tu sais. Et quand tu m'appelle comme ça, ça rend les choses plus difficiles. Je ne te demande pas de comprendre, mais juste de ne plus m'appeler ainsi."

Son regard me brise le cœur. Je l'attire dans mes bras et je l'entends pleurer. Il y a si longtemps que je ne lui ai pas apporté un tel soutien, j'en ai honte. En fait je crois que je le déteste, et que je me déteste pour ça. Après tout ce temps il possède encore son cœur.

"Gabrielle, je suis désolée d'être arrivée trop tard. J'aurais dû l'en empêcher."

"Tu n'y es pour rien. Et puis tu m'as aidé, tu m'as arrêté quand je voulais passer outre mes principes. Pour cela je t'en serai à jamais reconnaissante. J'en ai fait du chemin depuis sa mort et c'est bien grâce à toi."

"C'est vrai qu'on a fait pas mal de kilomètres depuis."

"Tu vois ce que veux dire."

"N'en parlons plus. Je ne t'appellerai plus jamais comme ça, je le jure sur l'honneur de mes ancêtres."

"Alors, c'est quoi le programme de la journée?"

"Je vais laisser Argo gambader jusqu'à ce soir. Il en a bien besoin! Et toi? Tu as une proposition?"

"Si ça ne te dérange pas j'aimerais aller à Potedaia. C'est l'anniversaire de ma mère dans quelques jours."

"Il vaut mieux que tu y aille seule, tes parents me détestent."

"Je sais. Mais ça me ferait vraiment plaisir si tu venais avec moi."

"Tu n'as pas peur que je gâche la fête?"

"Non, tout ira bien."

"Si c'est ce que tu pense alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je resterais ici. A moins bien sûr qu'il n'y ait pas d'étable digne de mon cheval chez toi."

"En fait j'aimerais bien que vous fassiez la paix."

"Quoi?! Moi je n'ai jamais déclaré la guerre donc je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire la paix avec tes parents. D'ailleurs je les aime bien tes parents, mais ce n'est pas réciproque."

"Ce n'est pas la peine de me mentir. A ta place je ne les apprécierais pas non plus. Et te connaissant c'est forcément ton cas aussi."

"Donc tu avoues que le problème ne vient pas de moi."

"Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire."

"Ils m'en veulent d'avoir accepté qu'une jeune fille ignorante m'accompagne."

"Ouais, ils auraient préféré que je reste ignorante toute ma vie. Je sais que ce sont mes parents mais je me sens différente d'eux: j'ai envie de voir le monde, d'apprendre de nouvelles choses, de connaître d'autres cultures... Mais eux ils ne voient pas plus loin que Potedaia."

"Chacun son style de vie. Ce n'est pas héréditaire."

"C'est vrai."

"Je règlerais ce problème, c'est promis."

"Tant mieux, parce que c'est la faveur que je vais te demander."

"Quelle faveur?! Je ne me souviens pas avoir une dette envers toi."

"Tu ne te souviens pas cette nuit?"

"Non. Mais faveur ou non ça ne changera rien."

"Merci."

"J'ai une journée devant moi pour trouver un moyen de les convaincre."

Gabrielle me prends le bras.

"Tu y arriveras, tu es Xena après tout. Tu peux tout faire."

"Pas sans toi."

C'est la dernière chose que j'ai dite jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Non pas que je n'avais pas envie de parler, mais j'étais bien trop absorbée par mes pensés. Je lui ai promis d'arranger cette histoire avec ses parents mais moi je ne peux rien faire si eux ne le veulent pas. Cependant Gabrielle a raison, je suis Xena. Cela dit, je suis peut-être douée pour la guerre, mais pas pour ce genre de chose. Ça c'est plutôt la spécialité de Gabrielle. Je la vois écrire sur un parchemin. J'aime beaucoup le visage qu'elle a lorsqu'elle laisse son imagination parler. Par moment je me demande pourquoi elle est ici avec moi plutôt qu'à l'académie d'Athènes. Je sais que c'est moi qui l'éloigne de son rêve mais je n'arrive pas à me le reprocher. Ma mère me l'a toujours dit: je suis égoïste.

"Qu'est-ce que j'ai? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça?"

"Pour rien. Je n'ai pas trouvé la solution pour le moment c'est tout."

"Ne la cherche pas, elle viendra à toi en temps voulu. Et puis je serais là aussi."

"D'accord, mais qu'est-ce que je fais si elle ne vient pas?"

"On verra bien. N'y pense plus."

"Très bien. Dis-moi, il te reste des provisions ou je dois chasser?"

"Il nous reste un peu de pain. A toi de voir si tu veux un repas copieux ou non."

"La question ne se pose pas!"

Je prends mes armes et je file dans la forêt. Je ne vais certainement pas me contenter de pain. Surtout qu'avec mon numéro d'hier je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé. Je suis maligne et intelligente, mais là c'était vraiment stupide de ma part. Le problème c'est que je peux gérer des combats difficiles mais pas les sentiments. Depuis César j'ai banni tout ça. Sauf que maintenant il y a Gabrielle. Au début ce n'était qu'une amie, puis petit à petit je l'ai considérée comme une sœur. C'est ce qu'elle pense aussi, mais maintenant j'ai encore changé d'avis à son sujet. Je sais parfaitement qu'elle ne m'aime pas comme je l'aime. Elle me reproche de ce que j'ai fait hier, et je l'ai juste embrassé. C'est déjà trop pour elle. Ce n'est pas grave, ça finira bien par passer. Je l'espère. J'ai déjà réussi une fois par le passé, mais ça m'a prit de nombreuses années et il avait rendu les choses plus simple.

Trois lapins, c'est ce que j'ai réussi à avoir. Ça fait un bon repas et je sais que c'est ce que Gabrielle préfère. Je crois qu'elle ne m'en veut plus pour cette nuit. Le mieux c'est que je fasse semblant qu'il ne se soit rien passé. Du moins de ne pas me souvenir. De loin je l'observe, toujours aussi passionnée par ce qu'elle fait. Je me demande ce qu'elle écrit. Il ne nous est rie arrivé depuis des jours. Ça veut dire qu'elle écrit une fiction. C'est ce qu'elle fait quand quelque chose la tracasse. Gabrielle pense que j'ignore l'existence de ces parchemins mais en vérité je les ai tous lu.

"Tu es bien inspirée aujourd'hui dis-moi.

"Ce sont juste quelques idées qui me passent par la tête. Tu as trouvé du lapin?"

Elle est clairement en train de changer de sujet.

"Oui, c'est pour m'excuser à propos d'hier soir."

"Vraiment? Alors fais ça plus souvent."

"Je viens pour me faire pardonner et tout ce que tu trouve à me dire c'est de recommencer?"

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Et puis tu n'as qu'à m'agiter ces lapins sous le nez."

"Très bien. Merci pour la technique."

"Ça ne marchera pas deux fois."

"Oh non, ça marchera bien plus que ça."

"C'est ce qu'on verra Donnes les moi je vais les préparer."

"Si ça te fait plaisir."

Malgré ce que je pensais, un lapin était suffisant. Même Gabrielle n'en a mangé que la moitié. Il faut dire qu'elle est pas mal préoccupée par son histoire. Je me demande à quoi elle pense, je e l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Enfin j'ai quand même ma petite idée.

"On se met en route?"

"D'accord."

"Mais si tu veux je peux me reposer un peu. Comme ça tu peux continuer ce que tu es en train de faire. D'ailleurs j'aime bien cette idée donc tu n'as pas le choix."

"Ne viens pas dire que c'était mon idée après."

"Entendu."

Dès lors que mes yeux se ferment je la vois. Elle n'est pas seule; Ares est la aussi. Si c'est mon rêve alors pourquoi l'intégrer? Il peut faire tout ce qu'il veut ça ne m'intéresse pas. Ce n'est pas lui que je veux. Pourtant c'est lui qui me regarde et qui me tend la main. Pourquoi lui et pas elle? Finalement ce n'est pas vraiment un rêve, c'est la réalité. Si Gabrielle me tourne le dos c'est simplement qu'elle ne veut pas de moi. Elle m'aime beaucoup mais pas comme je le souhaiterais. Contrairement à elle, Ares me désire plus que tout. C'est pour ça que ça m'énerve autant de me supplier d'être avec lui, parce que ce n'est pas la bonne personne. Est-ce qu'il est au courant de mes sentiments pour Gabrielle? Je ne connais pas la réponse. Et puis de toute façon, un dieu et une mortelle ne peuvent pas être fait l'un pour l'autre. Mais est-ce que deux femmes peuvent-être faites l'une pour l'autre? Pourquoi je me pose cette question? Personne ne peut me dire qui je dois aimer ou non. A part Gabrielle bien sûr. Maintenant il n'y a plus qu'Ares dans mon champ de vision. Je préfère arrêter de me battre, j'abandonne. Je prends sa main et je me laisse faire. Mais finalement je réalise que je n'arrive pas à abandonner. Alors pendant qu'il m'embrasse et me caresse je me concentre et j'imagine que c'est Gabrielle. Je doute que ce soit une bonne idée parce que maintenant je m'emporte. Je me prends à mon propre jeu et je l'embrasse à mon tour. Cependant, à aucun moment je n'ouvre les yeux; je ne veux pas voir la vérité en face.

"Xena, réveille-toi. Il est temps de partir."

"Pourquoi tu m'as laissé dormir aussi longtemps?"

"Parce que je connais un raccourci. Et aussi parce qu'il n'y a que quand tu dors que je peux voir ton visage aussi paisible."

"Si tu le dis. Avec ton raccourci on atteindra Potedaia quand?"

"A la tombé de la nuit."

"Finalement cette pose ne change rien à notre programme."

"Sans pose on y serait arrivé avant avec mon raccourci. C'était ton idée Xena."

"Ce n'est pas si grave."

"Le contraire m'aurait étonné."

"En revanche tu aurais dû me réveiller plus tôt."

"J'avais besoin de finir. Et c'est fait."

"Alors mettons-nous en route."

Cette deuxième partie de la journée a été plus dynamique. Contrairement à ce matin nous discutons beaucoup. Que ce soit du temps ou de nos aventures cela n'a pas d'importance, nous sommes toujours sur la même longueur d'onde. Nous n'avons pas le même sang mais je me sens si proche d'elle. Il faut le vivre pour le croire parce que moi si on m'avait dit ça je ne l'aurais pas crut. Par moment j'arrête de l'écouter et je la regarde tout simplement. Bien sûr je ne peux pas me permettre de faire ça trop longtemps; je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se doute de quelque chose. Quelque chose qui ne devrait pas exister pour moi. D'une par parce qu'après tout ce que j'ai fait je ne pense pas en avoir le droit, et d'autre part parce que ce n'est pas mon truc tout ça.

"Xena ça ne va pas?"

"Si, je pesais juste à quelque chose."

"A quelque chose? Je pense que ça doit être plutôt important pour que tu sois aussi évasive."

"Important? Non pas vraiment."

"Tu dis ça parce que tu ne veux pas en parler."

"Qui sait?"

"Moi je le sais. C'est toujours comme ça avec toi. Je te connais au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant."

"Tu es bien la seule."

Oui, c'est la seule. Personne ne peut me comprendre comme elle le fait. Pas même ma mère.

"Je ne vais pas m'embêter à chercher pour cette fois, tu as de la chance."

"Tu dis ça parce que tu es incapable de me faire parler."

"Ça c'est ce que tu veux te faire croire. Un bon massage ferait l'affaire."

"Ok je te le dis et tu m'en fais un!"

"Et bien sûr tu me diras toute la vérité... Je ne suis plus la petite fille naïve que tu as trouvé à Potedaia."

"Ça dépendra de la qualité du massage, et je sais que tu peux faire des miracles avec tes mains."

"Deux massage, à prendre ou à laisser."

On va voir si elle n'est plus aussi naïve!

"Très bien. Je me demandais juste comment j'aurais réagi il y a quelques années si on m'avait dit qu'un jour je parcourrais le monde avec quelqu'un comme toi."

"Facile: 'plutôt mourir!' "

"C'est vrai c'est sûrement la première chose que j'aurais dite. Et dans un sens c'est ce qu'il s'est passé. Xena est la première personne que tu as tué."

"Est-ce que c'est un genre de compliment?"

"C'en est un."

"Sauf que tu avais décidé de changer de vie quand je t'ai rencontré."

"Mais c'est grâce à toi si mon village ne m'a pas rejeté à nouveau. Sans ça je me serais probablement écarté de la voie que j'avais décidé de suivre."

"Ce n'est pas faux."

"Tout ça pour dire que, je suis vraiment chanceuse d'avoir croisé ton chemin."

"Moi aussi. Parce que sinon à l'heure qu'il est je serais soit esclave soit morte."

"J'ai surtout eu la chance que tu ais insisté pour me suivre."

"Tu sais, même quand il nous arrive d'être dans des situations délicates, je n'ai aucun regret. Il n'y a rien de plus excitant que de découvrir le monde. Un jour je reviendrais, je fonderais une famille et je continuerais à écrire parce que j'aurais acquis assez d'inspiration pour toute une vie."

"Et tu raconteras ça à tes enfants. Tu as hâte d'y être?"

"Je ne suis pas encore prête pour ça."

"C'est une bonne chose parce que moi non plus. Que ce soit pour me poser ou pour te laisser partir."

"Tu y a déjà pensé à ça?"

"A quoi?"

"Au moment où nos chemin se sépareront. Tu rejoindras ton village et moi le mien."

"Non, jamais."

"Tu mens."

"Pourquoi je mentirais?"

"Ce n'est pas que tu n'y as jamais pensé c'est que tu ne veux pas y penser."

"Où est la différence? A la fin le résultat est le même: Je n'y pense pas. Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver."

Sans m'en rendre compte je prends sa main, parce que je ne veux pas briser ce lien qui nous unit. Et elle non plus, je le sait. C'est pour cela qu'elle sert ma main.

"En fait je crois que cela m'effraie Xena."

"Alors fais comme moi; n'y songe pas."

"J'aimerais pouvoir ne pas le faire."

"Gabrielle c'est ridicule; tu ne veux pas me quitter et moi non plus, alors où est le problème?"

"On ne peut pas savoir ce que l'avenir nous réserve. Peut-être que tu vas trouver quelqu'un qui t'entraîneras ailleurs."

"Il me semblait qu'on avait déjà eu cette conversation. Tu sais avec les arbres dans la forêt. Eh bien je pense toujours ce que je t'ai dit: il n'y a pas d'arbre pour moi."

"Que fais-tu d'Hercules?"

"Hercules? On s'entend bien et, même s'il nous est arrivé d'aller trop loin, je ne compte pas faire ma vie avec lui. Et en supposant qu'un jour je tombe vraiment amoureuse d'un homme, il e me séparera pas de toi."

"Ça serait bizarre. Il me trouvera surement trop envahissante."

"On ferait mieux d'arrêter de parler de ça, ce n'est pas d'actualité. Il n'y a personne de plus précieuse au monde que toi à mes yeux. Je doute que ça changera un jour. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi on serait obligées de prendre des chemins différents. Gabrielle, je veux vraiment que tu gardes ça en tête: Tu ne te débarrassera pas de moi aussi facilement! Satisfaite?"

"Satisfaite." me lance-t-elle avec un sourire. "Regarde on arrive, c'est la maison de mes parents."

"Il est temps de mettre les choses au claire! J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas refuser le traité de paix."

"Je suis sûre qu'ils vont finir par comprendre. Ils ne sont pas si méchants que ça."

"Ce n'est pas de la méchanceté. Tu es partie brusquement de chez eux sans prévenir. Tous les parents ont du mal à laisser partir leurs enfants."

"C'est vrai mais ce n'est pas une raison pour s'en prendre à toi. J'ai choisi de te suivre."

"Peu de gens l'aurait fait. C'est d'ailleurs parce que tu ne me connaissais pas que tu m'as suivi."

"Tu m'as sauvé la vie et je savais que tu pouvais m'offrir ce que je voulais. Depuis que je marche je n'ai jamais cessé de vouloir découvrir le monde."


End file.
